Sora ga Aozora de Aru Tame ni
Sora ga Aozora de Aru Tame ni is a single performed by GLAY. The track was used as the second opening theme song for the anime's second season from episode 27 to episode 51, replacing HEROES. It was released on November 2, 2015 as a single and later was released in GLAY's 53rd single album, G4・IV, released on January 27, 2016. Track Listing # 彼女はゾンビ (Kanojo wa zonbi) # Scoop # Supernova Express 2016 # 空が青空であるために (Sora ga Aozora de Aru Tame ni) Sora ga Aozora de Aru Tame ni Lyrics Kanji, romanized, and translated lyrics taken from https://www.lyrical-nonsense.com/lyrics/glay/sora-ga-aozora-de-aru-tame-ni/. |-| Japanese= 空が青空であるために　闇を抜けてまた陽は昇る 雨上がりグラウンドの熱を感じて抑えきれずに　疾走り出す蒼き魂達 足音に気付く事もなく　振り返る余裕さえもなく ただ前を見て雲を追い駆けた So　暑さで視界が歪む　マウンドに落ちた汗がキラリ消えてゆく 空が青空であるために　夜を越えまた陽を照らす 夏の夢に生きてく人よ　蒼き魂に火を点けろ アイツだけには負けたくはないと　歯を食いしばり泥だらけになった 泣いた日々や　眠れなかった日々　想いだけじゃ叶いはしない夢 掴み続けたその手を離さないで 誰かが夢を叶える度に　ひとつ夢が奪われてしまう 共に歩む道を選び躓いたとしても　後悔はしないだろう 儚き瞬間に射し込む涙　ダイヤの光 空が青空である限り　夜を越えまた駆け抜けろ 夏の陽射しに目を逸らさず　戦い抜くんだこの場所で 空が青空であるために |-| Romaji= Sora ga aozora de aru tame ni yami wo nukete mata hi wa noboru Ameagari guraundo no netsu wo kanjite osaekirezu ni hashiridasu aoki tamashiitachi Ashioto ni kidzuku koto mo naku furikaeru yoyuu saemo naku Tada mae wo mite kumo wo oikaketa So atsusa de shikai ga yugamu maundo ni ochita ase ga kirari kieteyuku Sora ga aozora de aru tame ni yoru wo koe mata hi wo terasu Natsu no yume ni ikiteku hito yo aoki tamashii ni hi wo tsukero Aitsu dake niwa maketaku wa nai to ha wo kuishibari dorodarake ni natta Naita hibi ya nemurenakatta hibi omoi dake ja kanai wa shinai yume Tsukamitsudzuketa sono te wo hanasanaide Dareka ga yume wo kanaeru tabi ni hitotsu yume ga ubawareteshimau Tomo ni ayumu michi wo erabi tsumazuita to shitemo koukai wa shinai darou Hakanaki toki ni sashikomu namida daiya no hikari Sora ga aozora de aru kagiri yoru wo koe mata kakenukero Natsu no hizashi ni me wo sorasazu tatakainukunda kono basho de Sora ga aozora de aru tame ni |-| English= For the sky to remain blue, the dusk will slip away and the sun will rise again The youthful souls that feel compelled to dash forward, feeling the heat of the field after the rain Without noticing the sound of their footsteps, or having the time to spare to look back, They only looked ahead and chased after the clouds So their vision distorts with the heat; the sweat that falls on the pitcher’s mound sparkles as it disappears For the sky to remain blue, traverse the night and reveal the sun once again Living out your summer dreams, light a flame in your youthful souls Clenching your teeth and getting covered in dirt, because you refuse to lose to him, at any cost, The days you cried, and the days you couldn’t sleep; the dream that couldn’t be fulfilled with only passion That hand kept reaching; don’t let it let go Each time one dream is fulfilled, one dream is taken away Even if you trip on the road you agreed to walk on together, you wouldn’t come to regret it The tears that stream into a fleeting moment shine like a diamond For the sky to remain blue, pass through the night and keep going Don’t avert your eyes from the rays of summer, and keep fighting at this spot For the sky to remain blue Notes * Sora ga Aozora de Aru Tame ni was arranged and composed by TERU.https://www.glay.co.jp/discography/detail.php?category=1&id=67 Reference Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening